


with you, for you.

by jeonwoos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hi uhh 2018? belongs to renmin and renmin only, i can’t believe they actually have $60 matching couple bracelets. intresting, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonwoos/pseuds/jeonwoos
Summary: Renjun was smiling, and he looked so gentle and pleased that Jaemin could swear that falling in love with him was more of a reality than a possibility.





	with you, for you.

**Author's Note:**

> this basically turned into a fic abt their matching bracelets that jaemin mentioned in their live today??  
> it’s really short and yet i still managed to go over it about ten times...hopefully it all sounds alright bc renmin truly deserve all that the world has to offer :-(<3 
> 
> kudos/comments r much appreciated!

“Stop.”

Renjun’s soft, yet firm demand cut through the silence. Jaemin looked up. “What?”

Renjun gave him a disapproving look. “You know what. Stop thinking so hard. You’ll end up with a crease here,” he reached forward and smoothed the tip of his finger over the space between Jaemin’s eyebrows. Jaemin gently swatted his wrist and reached past him to push the edge of his blanket aside.

“I’m not doing anything,” he muttered, climbing under the comforter and closing his eyes. “It’s late, hyung. You should go to bed.”

There was a moment of still silence before Renjun started making his way towards the door. Jaemin heard the light switch flick off. He thought Renjun had left to go to his own room before the gentle footsteps started making their way back, and a moment later he felt the bed dip under Renjun’s weight. Jaemin tried to lift his head up but Renjun pushed it back down with his index finger.

Jaemin sighed and reached up to gently hold Renjun’s wrist. He wrapped his hand over the thin gold band hanging around it. The cold metal caught against his palm and he pressed his hand into the curved edge of the bracelet, brushing lightly across Renjun’s skin. 

The bracelet glinted softly in the yellow light seeping in from the hall. He turned his head to look at Renjun and found him looking right back. 

“Give me your hand,” Renjun murmured, poking at Jaemin’s other arm that lay still under the covers. Jaemin pulled it out and leaned his wrist into Renjun’s awaiting palm. Renjun swiped his thumb over the smooth band locked around Jaemin’s own wrist before lifting his arm so that their bracelets were glinting in the light side-by-side.

Jaemin watched as their wrists came together, metal clanging quietly against metal, followed by their hands; Jaemin’s were slightly bigger than his, and Renjun’s fingers were slimmer and paler in comparison. His heart beated faintly in his chest as he watched Renjun intertwine their hands. The matching bands around their wrists looked perfect together.

“I love them,” Renjun whispered.

Jaemin turned his head to find his face an inch closer to Renjun’s than it was before. Renjun was smiling, and he looked so gentle and pleased that Jaemin could swear that falling in love with him was more of a reality than a possibility.

Jaemin squeezed their intertwined hands at the same time Renjun leaned forward and pressed his lips against the corner of Jaemin’s mouth. 

Jaemin suppressed a flinch, choosing instead to simply blink in shock. The simple peck lasted for less than half a second, and by the time his heartbeat finally slowed down to its normal pace, Renjun was turned over on his side with his back facing towards him like nothing had happened. Jaemin was frozen.

“Um...goodnight, hyung,” he croaked out, and turned over to face the wall. He felt Renjun shift his leg so that their ankles were touching.

“Goodnight, Jaemin. Sleep well.”

⠀⠀

**Author's Note:**

> pls i need more mutuals/renmin enthusiasts to connect with so find me on tumblr at @1ovenana <3


End file.
